


5 разговоров и 1 монолог

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little of swearing, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы знаем причины, по которым Дерек откажет Стайлсу. Но почему он все же согласится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 разговоров и 1 монолог

\- 1 -

 

\- Слушай, ты сам сказал, что хочешь услышать мое мнение. Чего ты морщишься?  
\- Услышал. Зачетно, чувак. Но у меня еще эссе на завтра. Мне пора.  
\- Стайлс... - Скотт со вздохом отпускает дверной косяк и садится обратно в кресло. - Ты ж самый умный в нашем потоке. Да куда там, во всей школе. Ты из любого хлама такую информацию извлечешь, Шелроку не снилось.  
\- Шерлоку.  
\- Что?  
\- Он - Шерлок. К чему весь этот поток неумелых комплиментов? - Ковровые дорожки МакКолов никогда не казались Стайлсу таким изысканным произведением искусства - никакая сила сейчас не могла бы заставить его оторвать взгляд от переплетения коричневых и изумрудных лиан.  
\- Дерек... Это всего лишь Дерек, чувак. Живет в сарае, носится по лесам, ковыряется в тачке.  
\- И по-твоему выходит, я даже этого недостоин?  
\- Вот черт. Ну при чем тут достоин-недостоин?!? Ну, давай в следующую пятницу Эллисон позовет с собой новенькую, с которой она на английский ходит? О! Или я попрошу Дэнни после завтрашней игры позвать в Пиццу Спицца этого его приятеля, что бармен в Джангл?..  
\- Спасибо, друг, только ни хрена ты не понимаешь.

 

\- 2 - 

 

\- Стайлс! Стайлс, ну, постой!  
В подсвеченном полуденным солнцем коридоре Элиссон выглядит персонажем песни The Pretenders и Стайлс невольно замирает между классом химии и лестницей. А ему следовало бы поторопиться, если он хочет безнаказанно закосить.  
\- Я по поводу Энри, она совсем не против прийти в пятницу.  
Лицо у Эллисон такое взволнованное и смущенное, что Стайлс на мгновение перестает чувствовать себя жалким, что случается довольно редко в свете свалившегося на него потока сочувственных взглядов, похлопываний по плечам и поглаживаний по голове.  
\- Спасибо, Эл, но не надо...  
\- Ты очень-очень-очень ей нравишься, может все таки...  
Стайлс подправляет лямку рюкзака и, глядя прямо на слепящее солнце за окном, решается.  
\- Ты пошла бы на свидание с Мэттом или там с Джексоном, если бы Скотт не ответил тебе взаимностью?  
\- О... - тихо произносит Эллисон. И столько печали в ее склоненной голове, поникших плечах, даже в съехавшей лямке комбинезона, что Стайлс снова забывает, что роль безответно влюбленного тут принадлежит ему.  
\- Эллисон, - осторожно положив ладонь на плечо, он заставляет девушку лучшего друга взглянуть на него. - Он же еще не сказал "нет".  
Губы у Эллисон кривятся, но она заставляет уголки подняться, изображая теплую улыбку. Говорить вроде больше не о чем и Стайлс уже собирается двинуться к выходу.  
\- Да ну его. Правда. Да ну его. У тебя такие перспективы, а как ты представляешь Дерека в общаге в Массачусетсе? Он же никогда не покинет город. Представь его на Рождество у твоей тетки в Сиэтле - он ненавидит такие вещи. И ты хотел побывать в Европе, "Американский оборотень в Париже" - это ведь не то, чего тебе хочется. Стайлс. Пусть он просто будет нашим хмурым, занудным альфой...  
Стайлс стоит к ней спиной, но доводы дослушивает до конца. Она права, о чем тут спорить. И он сбегает по ступенькам на первый этаж. Ради чего же он собирался прогуливать химию?

 

\- 3 -

 

\- Ничего не выйдет.  
\- Но в прошлые выходные...  
\- Стайлс. - Лидия поправляет порядку волос за ухом - первый признак того, что она теряет терпение. - В прошлые выходные Дерек взял тебя с собой на строительный склад. Там вы два часа грузили сайдинг в арендованный Форд, а в понедельник мы с Эллисон все утро убили на то, чтоб повытаскивать из тебя все занозы.  
\- И за два часа он ни разу не пригрозил убить меня!  
\- Потому что с тридцатью килограммами дерева на руках при такой жаре, я могу поспорить на что угодно, даже ты лишний раз не открывал рот.  
\- Ладно. А на день Благодарения...  
Лидия хлопает ладонью по раскрытым тетрадям и наконец разворачивается к нему лицом. Раздражение во взгляде вдруг сменяется на мягкое сочувствие.  
\- Стайлс. Давай посмотрим на факты. Ты знаешь как Дерек ходит на свидания? Он не одевает первую попавшуюся футболку в сомнительных пятнах. Не заставляет пару мыть свою машину, выносить мусор, оттирать смолу с потолка своей новостройки. Он принимает душ, он бреется, он покупает замысловатые букетики. И тут даже я вынуждена признать - вкус у него - на высоте. Когда он действительно старается. - Градус жалости во взгляде Лидии поднимается еще выше, но Стайлс заставляет себя смотреть ей в глаза. - И ни разу не был он на свидании с Майком или Биллом. Кейт, Дженнифер, Эшли, Саманта, Рита...  
\- Да понял я, понял. 

 

\- 4 - 

 

\- ... и со мной не придется врать, почему в полнолуния ты злобный... это ж такой бонус - я уже знаю о тебе самое главное... Со мной не придется снова обсуждать все трагедии твоей родословной...  
\- Стилински. - Эрика и Айзек встречают его на середине пути к логову оборотней. - Ну, наконец-то! У Дерека уже шерсть из ушей полезла, сколько можно тебя ждать? Что ты там бормочешь?  
\- Дерек меня ждет?!  
\- Конечно ждет! Ты ж обещал ему двухштырьковый спаннер.  
Стайлс и Айзек молча смотрят на Эрику, пока она не пожимает плечами.  
\- Представь, сколько раз он это повторил, что я запомнила.  
Слова слетают с ее губ и в месте с ними со Стайлса слетает появившийся было азарт. Оборотни переглядываются и пристраиваются к нему бок-о-бок на пути к дому.  
\- Слушай, - аккуратно вступает Айзек. - Это сейчас тебе кажется, что все плохо. Но есть же другая сторона. Например, это освобождает тебя от определенного стресса, дополнительных переживаний, которые могут появиться, и скорее всего появятся, добейся ты...  
\- Блядь, Айзек. - Взрыкивает Эрика. - Вот представь, Стайлс, идете вы на свидание, а симпатичная официантка оценивает его, оценивает тебя и расстегивает кофточку на две пуговицы. И Дерек пялится. Он на такие вещи всегда пялится. Официантки, продавщицы, медсестрички, училки, бесконечное количество баб. Я даже представить не могу ту, что будет достаточно идеальной...  
\- То есть, проще говоря, я не из его лиги?  
Эрика встает перед ними, заставляя остановиться, и небрежно машет ладошкой на длинные, стройные ножки, мини-шортики на круглой аккуратной попке, плоский живот, высокую грудь, выглядывающую из расстегнутой рубашки.  
\- Он даже меня отшил.  
И это пока самый веский аргумент из услышанных Стайлсом. 

 

\- 5 - 

 

\- Ты что как в воду опущенный?  
Стайлс оторвался от размешивания чаинок в чашке и задумчиво посмотрел на отца.  
\- Если бы тебе все говорили, что мама не ответит тебе взаимностью, ты бы все равно подошел к ней тогда в библиотеке?  
\- Конечно подошел бы, - шериф присел на соседний стул; разговор намечался серьезный и как раз на ту тему, в которой он хромал на обе ноги. - И что за барышня вызвала такую бурю сомнений? Ты знаешь, к любой девушке можно найти подход, просто нужно продемонстрировать, что ты серьезен, уважаешь ее... Купи ей цветов, напиши письмо. Современная молодежь так погрязла во всех этих смсках и мэйлах, а ведь обычное письмо может содержать в себе столько чувств...  
Шериф ударился в воспоминания, а Стайлс представил Дерека, принимающего из рук посыльного букет орхидей и письмо на 12 страниц. Образ даже поднял Стайлсу настроение.  
\- Знаешь, пап, это не девушка... - осторожно начал он.  
\- Парень? - шериф старательно замаскировал удивление - не хватало спугнуть настроенного на откровенность Стайлса. -Ну, думаю, базовый подход тот же, но цветы можно заменить на компьютерную игрушку, а в письме - поменьше сердечек. Пригласи его на лакросс...  
\- Это Дерек.  
\- Хейл?  
Кухня погружается в тишину. Каждый мысленно прощупывает почву - как не оттолкнуть сына, как не озаботить отца дополнительными проблемами.  
\- Стайлс, ты не подумай, Дерек хороший парень, но ты уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно? То, что он живет один, водит дорогую машину и на пару лет старше, не делает его исключительным. У вас с ним совсем нет общих интересов. И подобные отношения могут оказаться довольно болезненными...  
\- Но как я узнаю, если не попробую? Вдруг для меня это - Публичная Библиотека Беркли?..  
\- Стайлс. Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, но для твоего же блага - это совсем не та ситуация. 

 

\- 6 - 

 

\- Ты знаешь, я задолбался. Так что хватит. Я люблю тебя. И я серьезно. Я люблю тебя, ясно? И да, я знаю, что мы разные, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, что я подросток и это впервые, что ты круче меня, что я достоин большего, что ты достоин большего. Хотя, давай скажи, я не могу представить, почему бы еще нет. Но, ты уж прости, мне похуй. Я все равно люблю тебя. И знаешь, можешь не прощать, потому что мне не жаль. То есть мое супер-эго сильно сожалеет, но ид насрать. Я люблю тебя, так что давай, выбирай, почему нет, и я со спокойной душой пойду нахрен, во всяком случае, перестану переживать, что кто-нибудь из стаи выдаст меня...  
\- Иди-ка сюда.  
Дерек аккуратно кладет непривинченный плафон и шуруповерт на пол и обнимает настороженно подошедшего Стайлса. Прижимает близко-близко к себе, пряча широкую улыбку в вороте толстовки.  
\- Да, - шепчет он, целуя порозовевшую скулу.  
\- Но почему? - так же тихо спрашивает Стайлс.  
\- Потому что все самые близкие тебе люди сказали, что у тебя ничего не выйдет, но ты все равно не сдался.


End file.
